


and, baby, you know it's obvious

by DanikaLefevre



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Joick - Freeform, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaLefevre/pseuds/DanikaLefevre
Summary: It was just that, to him, the boys behavior was more than obvious. Or perhaps it was only the fact that he had been watching them their whole lives.ora drabble on the Jonas Brothers comeback





	and, baby, you know it's obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And, baby, you know it's obvious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963441) by [DanikaLefevre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaLefevre/pseuds/DanikaLefevre). 

> Hi, this is a translation of a drabble I posted earlier this year.  
English is not my first language (also I don't have a beta -applications are open-) so any corrections are more than welcome.

**And, baby, you know it’s obvious.**

Kevin's always been the kind of guy to stay backstage. If it had been just him, he would've become a songwriter and kept a low profile. But it was _not_ just him, he had three younger brothers and two of them had decided that forming a band together would be extremely fun.

And, for some years, it was. Shows, movies, tv series. Always leaving the spotlight for Joe and Nick. That was fine by him. Letting his brothers shine the brightest and sharing all the fun with them. All the good and bad moments.

Until the bad ones got the better of them.

The relationship between Joe and Nick was clearly different to the one they had with their other siblings. And as observant as Kevin was, he always knew it. The lingering stares, the bright smiles, the hugs. He didn't find it weird, it was just _them_. That's how it had always been.

So that was exactly what allowed Kevin to recognize the beginning of the end. One day, something between the two had shifted and the next the Jonas Brothers were no more.

They stayed friendly, they were brothers after all, just not _friends_ any longer.

**xxxx**

Despite everything, it was the same little things that brought Kev's attention back to his brothers.

And just how he never knew what had gone wrong with them, he never knew what had changed back. He also knew better not to ask; but the first time it happened, he picked up his guitar and started working on a melody that had been ringing in his head for a while.

The third time, he sat down to write until the song was finished.

The seventh time, he had already worked on some choruses, but nothing else. He was not in any rush. 

By the time Nick mentioned the idea of getting the band back together, he had at least 3 full songs and a lot of practice pretending he was surprised by the news.

He would never tell but he had seen it coming even more than the break up. It was just that, to him, the boys behavior was more than obvious. Or perhaps it was only the fact that he had been watching them their whole lives - and, come on, because, yes, they were painfully obvious-. Or could there possibly be anyone who didn't notice the looks the younger ones were giving each other while he drank his juice at breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, that was it, i hope you enjoyed it. As we all know, the JB came back and I OBVIOUSLY needed the gay explanation, lol.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
